Demo Man
.]]The Unnamed ODST Soldier was first seen in Episode 3 "Number One" of Season 9, though he was heard at the end of the previous episode. He appears to be the leader of the soldiers in the Bjorndal Cryogenics Research facility, though this is unconfirmed. Biography The ODST Soldier was a soldier at the Bjorndal Cryogenics Research Facility , possibly commanding the forces there. Eventually, Freelancers North and South Dakota infiltrated the facility to retrieve a data package, the latter reaching it without getting caught, removing two sentries and not alerting any of the soldiers in the base. However, just as she retrieved the package, South was seen by a soldier carrying two mugs full of what appeared to be coffee. She threatened to shoot if he raised the alarm, which was in range of his arm. Deciding to alert the others of South's presence in the base, he lunged for it and was shot, but the force of his body hitting the button sounded the alarm. This caused the ODST Soldier and the others to realize that intruders were in the facility, and thus they sprang to action. Soon enough, the soldiers and the ODST Soldier himself were surrounding the two Freelancers, with the latter at the controls of a machine gun turret. He referred to them as "assholes" and demanded that they return the data module before he and his men killed them both. But before he could open fire, Agent Carolina attacked the men around him after sneaking inside. He turned and attempted to attack her, but was kicked away from the turret by her. The three Freelancers then started fighting against the soldiers, having great success against them in the ensuing chaos. However, undeterred, the ODST Soldier was able to reach his turret again and fire at the three, injuring North in the process. He attempted to hit the other two, but was stopped when Carolina used a grappling hook to rip the turret downwards, below his own feet. This ripped the platform he and other soldiers were standing on to collapse, and thus leaving the soldiers to fall to their deaths in the waters below. However, the ODST Soldier could be seen landing on the edge of a lower platform, getting up and going somewhere off-camera, escaping from the plummeting men that might knock him down as well. Later, as the Freelancers were escaping, the facility could be seen exploding and collapsing in the frigid waters. It is unknown if the ODST Soldier survived, or died in the explosion, though it could be implied that due to him getting up on the ledge that he escaped. It is revealed in episode 13 that The ODST Soldier is part of a large group of insurrectionist soldiers who defected from the UNSC. In the episode, he is revealed to be part of a team of six. It is unkown if he is the leader or not. He would later be seen again during episode 14 after York accidentally triggers an alarm in the building his team was supposed to be guarding. He is later seen in episode 15, along with several dozen other soldiers, cornering Tex , Washington , York, and Carolina who were about to secure "The Sarcaphogus." He calls York a "Dickhead" and demands that he disarm the bomb that Tex had been setting up. York reveals that the object is actually a transmitter. The Soldier is initially relieved but then asks what it was transmitting. York reveals that it was tansmitting their current location to the Mother of Invention . Tex and Carolina use their armor abilities to quickly dispatch most of the guards before York hands the transmitter to the ODST. He looks up and sees a MAC round barrelling towards him from above. He mutters the words "Son of a-" before finally being killed by the MAC round. Appearance He is only referred to as an ODST due to his most prominent trait: the ODST helmet, chest and special he wears, the last one previously seen on Private First Class Michael Crespo in Halo 3: ODST. The unnamed soldier has full body armor, and is slightly taller than the other soldiers, making it more likely that he is their leader. He has an ammo belt strapped across his chest and has a collection of grenades on his belt, he also carries a Shotgun on his back. His colour scheme could be stated as Primary: Steel, Secondary: Maroon. Category:Characters Category:Insurrection